huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney W.
Courtney W. is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Courtney started Survivor: Kaôh Rōng on the blue Chan Loh tribe. He formed an alliance early on with Grainne and Dre. Although they were an alliance of three on a tribe of six, they had the majority when Grainne brought in Felix for the numbers. When Chan Loh lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance wanted to get rid of J'Tia. However, when Felix was conflicted about which alliance to be loyal to, Courtney and his alliance felt that he was too much of a loose cannon and he was voted out first. The alliance of three now had power in the tribe, but was not tested again as Gondol won the next two immunity challenges and was spared with a sudden evacuation on Day 11. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred where Courtney W. switched to Gondol with Dre and Levi. They joined original Gondol members Sasha and William and To Tang members Astrid and Chris. Courtney already had an alliance with Dre. The duo then brought Astrid and William into the alliance, where William and Dre formed a closer bond than Courtney and Dre had. This left the alpha males of the tribe, Chris, Levi and Sasha, at the bottom. Gondol won their first two immunity challenges but lost on Day 19. At tribal council, the alpha males voted for Astrid but the rest of the tribe voted out Levi. At this point, the tribes merged. The minority at Gondol, Chris and Sasha, flipped to the majority and joined Courtney N., India and Grainne. Courtney's alliance of four were threatened that this other alliance had more numbers than them and so voted for Sasha at tribal council. However, the majority had the power, but their alliance was spared as Paisley was voted out and made the first member of the jury. Isaiah, as the sole ally of Paisley and now without an alliance, joined Courtney's alliance. This created a 5-5 split in the tribe, but Dre and William had another plan and voted for Chris. Courtney voted for India with his alliance, Chris negated the votes against him with his Hidden Immunity Idol but it was Astrid who was voted out. Despite being down in numbers, Courtney's alliance was given a break when Sasha and Chris returned to their group. This power didn't stay for much longer, as Dre and William wanted control with the Chan Loh trio. At tribal council, Isaiah, Sasha, Chris and Courtney voted for William because he turned on the group but the trio of girls, Dre and William had the power and blindsided Chris. His alliance was reduced to three members, Isaiah, Sasha and himself. Sasha was the unofficial leader of the alliance and wanted to get Dre and William to flip back to their alliance and turn on the girls, but they were in the position of power and got to make the big move. At tribal, Courtney and his allies voted for Grainne but the majority voted out the alliance leader, Sasha. Isaiah and Courtney W. were now truly on the bottom of the tribe, but Dre and William had other plans. They told the boys to vote for Courtney N. to finally get rid of one of the power trio. At tribal council however, she used an idol. Dre, feeling that she was one of their targets, played her own idol to save herself. With Courtney and his alliances vote not counting, the Chan Loh girls had the power and voted out William. The same problem happened the following tribal. Courtney voted with the minority for Courtney N., but on a tribe of six, the votes were tied. Courtney now had a decision to make, whether to remain loyal and risk being voted out because of a rock draw or to flip and guarantee himself more time but an almost impossible path to the end. He decided to vote for Courtney, but Isaiah flipped and eliminated Dre. Courtney, now not in any alliance, relied on individual immunity to make it to the end. Luckily for him, he won the challenge. The Chan Loh girls, despite wanting to get rid of Courtney at that moment, had no option and eliminated Isaiah. Courtney needed to replicate that win to ensure himself a spot at the end. This was unsuccessful. In a last ditch effort, he talked to his Day 1 ally Grainne in the hopes of flipping the game. She didn't want to rock the boat, and Courtney was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for India to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Courtney was only one of two castaways to vote against all finalists of Kaôh Rōng, along with Isaiah. Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways